Carnal Desires
by fictionauthor92
Summary: No one knows the real me; at least not anyone that matters. And the one person who understands me, the one who makes me feel alive, can't stand me. He looks right through me as if I am glass. He's Damon Salvatore and he is a God who's out for my blood. No one can help me. No one will save me. But I am not a victim. I am not helpless. I am Elena Gilbert and I see him.


So this story is loosely based on a book I just finished reading called _Corrupt_. I really love the book and I recommend that everyone read it if they like erotic, mystery, bad boy, young adult novels. And although this chapter is like the novel, I have already added different changes to it that will effect later chapters and I will definitely be taking this story concept in my own direction to fit with Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert.

Tell me what you think and if I should continue. This is my first time writing in first person. And the chapters will be either in Damon's or Elena's point of views and either in past or present day.

* * *

 _Elena Gilbert  
_ _Present Day_

I press my foot faster on the accelerator as the looming driveway is straight ahead. Iron bars block off the entrance, connected and locked by an electronic device.

I don't wait for Henry to open the gate for me, as he sits off to the side in his personal booth to greet guests. Instead, I reach above myself and use the electronic gate opener Mrs. Salvatore gave me.

Shooting Henry a small wave, I continue surging forward.

I am so late.

But my mind is only on one thing.

 _Fifteen hours before everything ends_.

Parking my ford explorer in my designated spot in the Salvatore garage I hop out and run my hands through my hair.

It's tangled and snarly from the beach and wind. My brunette locks feel grainy from the wet sand and I wince as I run into the house.

"Mrs. Lily Salvatore has been looking for you," Robert, the head butler greets me.

He's in his early sixties, grey hair, and his body is thin and fragile.

When I look at him, a helpless expression on my face, I hope my doe eyes can get me out of a scolding.

"She laid out a dress for you. It's in your room."

Sighing with relief, I realize that I should have thought this through. I'm standing in cut off white jean shorts, an orange halter tank top that ties around my neck and nothing else. My whole back is bare considering the halter shirt only is a thin scrap of lace that covers my front and nothing else.

"Go on now, child," he shoos me away. "I certainly hope you weren't expecting to wear _this_ to Stefan's party, were you?" He hums expectantly.

Taking two stairs at a time I go to my room. But first, I pause and come back down two steps. I lean over the banister and press a chaste kiss to Robert's forehead.

"Thank you Robert."

The elderly man blushes while rubbing the back of his neck. He never knows what to say or do when I compliment him like this.

"Go on now," Robert ushers me away again. "Mrs. Salvatore is expecting you."

 _Only fifteen more hours_.

When I enter my room I drop my purse on the side table and look at the elegant white lace dress sprawled out on my bed.

Lily and Giuseppe Salvatore redecorated this room for me when I turned fourteen. It was my birthday gift from them.

It's not that I don't have a home. In fact, I only live two blocks down. It isn't even a five minute walk.

But they gave me a room anyways, a parking spot, and plenty of other things over the years because of my special situation.

It is only me and my mother. My father passed away in a car accident. He and I were driving home after one of my many tennis tournaments. We were on Wickery Bridge and a drunk driver swerved towards us. My father swerved too, and our car went over the bridges railing. He wasn't awake when our car finally settled under water, but I was.

That was the worst moment of my life.

Hanging my dress against my closet door on the hook, I start untying the strings around my neck.

Although Mrs. Salvatore likes to have everything neat and tidy, sometimes driving Elena crazy with how perfect she and the other rich housewives are in Mystic Falls, she has to admit that Lily knows how to dress.

The white dress is a straight A-line dress with the bodice being all lace. It has thick straps and cuts down low on her chest with a see through lace material and intricate design. There are two padded cups that cover her breasts while the rest of the dress flows down her body from her natural waist line to her toes. It's an off white, ivory, that will accentuate her perfect tan from the summer.

Heat spreads across my cheeks as I think of what _he'll_ think when he sees me in this. I'll look like a goddess for sure, my hair pulled back in a messy bun with pins in exact places to keep my curls loose and messy in just the right way. Along with the dress is a silver piece of lace with ivory beads sewn in. That's to wrap around my loose bun at the nap of my neck while I let curls frame my heart shaped face.

But I have to remind myself that Stefan's brother won't be here. It's nearly impossible for him to be here at his brother's going away party due to never coming home and not liking Stefan.

It's a known fact that Stefan and Damon loathe the ground each other walks on. I can't remember a time when they got along.

And I shouldn't be trying to impress Damon. He never glances at me twice, let alone once if he's in the house. Instead, I'm used to his cold stares, the flippant responses he makes when I'm around. It's as if I'm a pest that won't go away. A dog without a bone.

But the Salvatores have made their family work. Giuseppe worships Stefan because he's following in his footsteps and Lily loves both her boys. But she's been known to cut Damon more breaks than Stefan because she sees how Giuseppe treats Damon. Instead of standing up for her family, though, she brushes everything under the rug and spoils her boys to gain their love.

"By all means," his voice purrs.

My hands turn cold as they clutch the top closer to my chest. The strings have already been untied so it's just waiting to drift to the floor.

No, I think to myself, he isn't supposed to be here. It is his family's house, but he doesn't even like Stefan.

"Don't stop on my account," he's grinning like a Cheshire cat.

It's been forever since I've seen that grin.

Damon Salvatore is sitting in my window sill with his elbows resting on his thighs. His dark blue eyes are narrowed; his eye brows pinched together as he looks me up and down nice and slow.

A bead of sweat runs down my exposed back as I suck in a breath.

The last time I saw him his eyes were the same. They racked over my body like I was a piece of meat. He was ready to eat me alive and he didn't care what I wanted or what I thought.

But that was years ago. I haven't seen him in person since that stupid, exciting, chaotic night three years ago. I know for a fact he's seen me. I can always feel his eyes on me. But after that night years ago he's treated me like he did before. Like I was nothing but a waste of space.

And sitting in my room, in his childhood home now, his eyes go from crazed with lust to cold and distant in a second.

Even now, after three years of not seeing him this close, I still clam up under his distant gaze. It's as if I'm not even here when he looks right at me. I feel invisible and small under his scrutinizing eyes.

"Da-Damon," I try to say confidently.

It's surreal and nerve racking the way he stands up and his six foot frame towers over me. I may not be the shortest girl, but I'm small and nimble. My head only comes up to his shoulders and he looms over me.

But he's still not seeing me. His eyes float through me and straight to my dress.

All through childhood, all through middle school, and mostly high school I was invisible to him. I was no one to him and his friends. The only exception being the one night they took me under their wing. I was a Goddess in Mystic Falls that magical night and they were all Gods.

And then he went back to ignoring me, leaving town to finish school, and now he's some hot shot in Arlington, Virginia. I've seen him in pictures though. Lily still writes to him and so she tells stories-what little stories she knows. It's as if we're still in high school and I'm the girl pining over the brother who does so well at ignoring me and my childish antics.

But we're not in high school anymore.

I'm nineteen and transferring colleges. I'm leaving tomorrow and it's time that I start acting like I'm capable of taking care of myself.

But Damon's eyes are unflinching as he takes a step closer and I take a step back.

His hand reaches out and the corner of his mouth lifts up a fraction of an inch. He enjoys that I shrivel away from his touch. It's making him happy.

"What are you-"

Fingers graze my bare skin as my back hits the closet door.

With wide eyes I try not to shake visibly as I watch him pluck a stray string from my dress.

"Just like a doll," he muses to himself.

I'm not even sure he's aware that I'm in the room anymore as his eyes look over the top of my head.

"Still playing dress up, even after all these years."

I want to ask him why he's here, but he turns around and leaves the room. He doesn't glance back, he doesn't say goodbye, and he doesn't apologize for basically being a peeping Tom. Instead, his body is gone, his gaze is void, and my body is cold when he shuts the door.

I shouldn't be this affected by him. I know better.

I know from all the times in high school when I would be over for dinner and he would ignore me. I know that he's bad news from all the times I watched him and his friends in the media room at the Salvatore's house. Damon has never paid me any attention, except for that one awful night, and it makes me shake and cry in frustration.

Pulling myself together is easy though, and I quickly slip into the dress and make my way downstairs. There are servers spread throughout the house and I quickly grab a champagne glass from a server even though I'm under age.

"There you are. I wasn't sure that you would come," Stefan says as he walks up to me. He takes the glass from my hand and sets it down on another empty tray that a different server is carrying and I frown. I didn't even get to take a sip.

"You know I don't like it when you drink. You're not even twenty-one. Anyone can see."

Stefan wraps his arms around me and I hug him. But once Stefan presses a kiss to the inside of my neck I starts to pull away, but he's having none of that.

"Stefan," I warn as I brace my hands against his chest and try to push away.

But his time at base training over the summer has made him stronger, leaner, and tougher. Since being back he has done everything in his power to try to put a leash around my neck, scare off any boys who might be interested, and has made me feel guilty that I am not attending Dartmouth any longer.

"I don't want you to leave tomorrow. You're making a mistake," he warns against my skin.

His breath is hot against me, and there's a slight whine to his tone. His fingers dig into my sides and his face pushes against me even more. His tongue is wet against my skin, and he won't stop kissing me as if I'm his girlfriend again.

But we ended at the beginning of summer. We went off to college together, we started dating when I finally caved to his family's expectations, and then I broke it off with him right after his last final.

"Knock it off, Stefan," I scold, giving one last shove and finally distancing myself away from him.

His green eyes scowl as he looks down upon me. He's tall, but not as tall as Damon. And although his eyes are cold right now, I can handle it. I have no problem speaking my mind to him since we've been friends for over ten years.

We practically grew up in the same cradle together.

He grabs onto my elbow before I can walk away.

"You're my girlfriend," he pulls me in close so our noses are touching. "Why are you trying to break us?"

"Stefan," I whisper, "We're not together. I am not your girlfriend. Now let me go."

I don't know how much clearer I can be but he takes a step back and he looks so sad that I feel bad. But he brought this on himself. I don't feel for him like he feels for me. He makes me seem like his whole world while I can go days and nights without thinking about him.

"You might not want me now Elena, but everyone knows that we belong together. Just you wait and see." He takes a step back and narrows his eyes. "The moment you move, start school, and have no friends then that is when you're going to realize that you need me. It's always been you and me, and I'll be waiting."

I just hope he's wrong.

* * *

Let me know if I should continue :)


End file.
